<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey Papa by SummerRobyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226441">Hey Papa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRobyn/pseuds/SummerRobyn'>SummerRobyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Evillious Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRobyn/pseuds/SummerRobyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you doing Nemesis?"</p><p>"Being a good daughter."</p><p>A single shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nemesis Sudou &amp; Gallerian Marlon, Nyoze Octo/Nemesis Sudou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey Papa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The snow, it was surprising warm for the chilly night. Yes as it splattered against her legs, pooling around her feet in the hushed silence of night. The ringing of church bells sounded in the distance. The cold of night did not reach the bubbling warmth in her heart. The cold of night didn't compare to the cold feeling low in her gut.</p><p>Nemesis looked down, the black coal sack that slumped at her feet in the snow. Its contents spilled out, and she could only watch. After all she'd opened a sack of presents... blinded by her greed for more affection - that had only...</p><p>That had only greeted her with a fitting gift. These lumps of black that had been offered to her in exchange. Had it been worth it? Had she truly needed to choose?</p><p>Ah, it was pointless to wonder - after all, she had already pulled the trigger. The blood would not stop flowing. Yes, this wonderful night in the snow - where her greed was repaid in kind with pain. A punishment fit for a sinful girl.</p><p>The shot that had rang into the night was faded among the swirl of sound - the time fracturing into long pauses. The heat welling in her eyes turned cold in an instant. "Mama won't you praise me, I've defeated the evil henchman!" She called out into the night, her vision blurred by... tears of joy - yes tears of joy.</p><p>"Papa won't you praise me - or is it not enough?" The elphe calls out into the night. "I must do more, I must do better for your love is that it?" Her voice was warped with a rising frustration.</p><p>Then it clicked. Yes the world that had become so slow in her melancholy sprang to life.</p><p>"Then I shall kill the evil witch instead!" She laughed coldly, letting a smile spread on her face. "Yes papa will be proud of me then - and I'll have it all." She gripped the gun tight, before pressing it to her head.</p><p>"Hey papa are you proud of me, I've defeated the evil witch!"</p><p>
  <strong>BANG</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This became a mixture of a Nemesis who was adopted in a sense by Gallerian after Michelle died - then as I was writing it became a sort of Greed sinner Nemesis with some Abandonment on a moonlit night references.</p><p>I mean it became a mess and who cares its Evillious - It doesn't need to make sense!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>